My Rarest Jewel
by ButterNutBrit
Summary: Pirate Arthur is a feared Captain of the seas. Having all the wealth, fame and glory; however, he feels that something or "someone" is missing in his life... Pirate!EnglandxReader.
1. Welcome Aboard

*******Disclaimer****:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

*******Author's note****:** Different chapters may be different content ratings. And, feedback is always welcome. So I know whether to keep going or not.

*******Pairing/Shipping****: **Pirate EnglandxReader

***ABANDON ALL HOPE, ALL YE WHO SAIL WITHIN***

A midsummer's day was gleaming bright while a grand ship came sailing across the sea showing all her glory and might. Basking in the sun's rays and riding on the shimmering sea filled with crystal light. A Jolly Roger flying high on the mast, bearing a white skull with crossbones as it swayed in the wind. On the ship a tall, fit man could be seen steering the helm. He had soft blond hair that swayed in the wind with glowing, green, emerald eyes that had the look of a conqueror. And, a captain's hat that made him even more irresistible to _not_ look at. A yellow captain's coat that blowed gently in the wind, and a grin that could make you melt in a heartbeat. Women swooned for him, men despised and detested him. His ship was the most feared on all the seas.

He was humming a little tune that always made him grin with pride.

"**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me…**".

He chuckled and took a deep breath to inhale the freshness and freedom of the sea. He kept his gaze towards the sea and the sky. Oh how he loved them both very much. He had everything: Wealth, freedom, the most indestructible ship to sail the seas, a crew that was _very_ talented when it came to fighting and looting. However, he always had a strange feeling in the back of his mind. That "something" was missing. Still, he always seemed to have a hard time figuring out what it was, so he always pushed it back into his mind as far as he could. He just kept on sailing or doing whatever it was that had his attention. Aside from drinking rum and looting, which was most of the time anyways.

In the distance, land was just on the horizon and his gaze slowly shifted towards it. It had been a long journey for he and his crew, and a nice R&R was in order. Especially, when it came to out-sailing the nautical patrol brigades that sailed the waters; looking for any pirates that they can catch and hang for all to see. The island they were sailing too was a small clustered set of islands. Not too far off from actual landmass that might as well be considered a country. But, a safe haven for pirates, who needed a place to have a good time to relax from the harshness of being on the seas for long extended periods of time. Few residents did not live on the tiny islands. Just those who owned the local pubs and markets mostly took up residence there. While the others who worked there traveled to the small cluster of islands by ferry boats, or their own private transportation.

The sun was still in the air with little to no clouds showing, but had a nice, steady breeze. Oh yes, this would definitely be a good day to enjoy some R&R time. The Captain called to his quarter master to signal the others to get ready to dock at the port and secure the anchor. He would be sure to have his men inspect the ship before leaving port again, just to make sure everything is in working order of course. The boatswain steadied the anchor, and then the gangway was lowered so they could all depart the ship. Of course, before the Captain could even get off the bridge deck, his crew was already jumping ship and running to the nearest pub to douse some rum and spend time with the ladies; as well as gamble of course. He just cracked a smirk at his men. It was all in good spirit. They were the finest crew he had, or the finest there ever was in spirit. He looked around the surrounding area and took in a deep breath before exiting the ship.

While walking on the port, he took in the surroundings of the beautiful islands..and pirately drunkenness.

"**Ahhh, nothing like a bunch of buccaneers to start a wisecracked, zany party**", he said grinning and chuckling at the same time.

While he was walking down the small island pier, he took his hat off for a bit to dust it off. Examining every part of it with his sharp eyes. He may be a bloody pirate, but he'd be darned if he wasn't going look his best. After placing it back on his soft, golden hair, he continued walking to the nearest pub that always suited his fancy. However, this time would be a different experience.


	2. The Tavern

*******Disclaimer****:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

*******Author's note****:** Different chapters may be different content ratings. And, feedback is always welcome. So I know whether to keep going or not.

*******Pairing/Shipping****: **Pirate EnglandxReader

When Captain Kirkland walked up to his favorite tavern, he looked at the sign that hung there; dangling in the wind that read "Dew Drop Inn". He chuckled to himself while he thought, '_I dew want to drop in_'. He opened the door to the dive bar, and of course, expected nothing less of what he saw. A bunch of old, crusty pirates drinking, bickering, winking at some of the tavern girls and of course, and chowing down food as if they had not eaten some in a while. Though, one would wonder if this tavern was in the right area of the neighborhood. Unlike the other taverns that were around here, the owner made clear to not harass the tavern girls in an inappropriate manner.

Mrs. Madeleine would have none of it. An old woman of the motherly type who made all around her behave in a somewhat civilized manner. She ran the tavern most of the time while her husband was out fishing for the daily catch that would feed the hungry buccaneers, and sent her tavern boy to run and fetch provisions that would be needed for the tavern itself. While the young tavern girls made sure all was clean and in order for when serving the scurvy men.

Captain Kirkland loved Mrs. Madeleine just like he would if she were his own mother. He would always come by to pay her a visit when nearing the Caribbean; for fear of receiving her wrath like a child would by being scolding by his mother. He would always leave full and happy of all her good food and rum; helping him sleep the nights away in peace.

He took his seat in his usual spot to watch the others go about their daily routine. Instead of Mrs. Madeleine coming to wait on him, a young tavern girl approached. He could tell she had to be new, for she was nervous and somewhat fidgety around him.

He smiled and said, "And how are ye luv? I haven't seen ye around, ye must be new here?"

You turned a little pink in the face at how obvious you were. He was not the first one to ask you that, and probably not the last for a good while. However, most of the others were to drunken to really notice how long you had been working there.

"I-I'm good," you stammered a bit," and, I am."

"I'll be having some rum for now luv," he said leaning back in his chair.

"O-okay," you said while you turned back around to walk to the bar.

He leaned forward in his chair and propped his elbows on the table while resting his hands under his chin, looking around at the all inhabitants. Even though he had seen it all before, he just liked looking; hoping to catch something new of course. But, before he could have time to even think of anything else, you arrived with the rum in tow and placed it in front of him along with a tankard.

"Ahh," the Captain said, delighted to see his favorite drink. "Thanks luv. Been a while since I had this kind o' rum."  
He poured some of the rum into the tankard and took a swag of it. Then he sat the tankard down and without taking his gaze of the room he asked, "And where be Mrs. Madeleine tonight luv?"

"She's out at the moment getting a few things. She should be back anytime now," you said, still a bit nervous.

"Ahh, that be good. I can't be leavin' 'til I have some of her good home cooked food," he said with a wide smile and rubbing his stomach at the thought of her delicious food.

Just when you were about to try and say something to him, you heard a loud call from the back. Speak of the devil, Mama Madeleine was back, and she wanted to see her favorite patron. Mrs. Madeleine came out from the back with a beaming face that could light up the night sky.

"I thought I saw your ship pull in today you little buccaneer!" Mrs. Madeleine said with such delight.  
"I knew you'd be stopping in first thing or else I would have to hunt you down to feed you."

Arthur laughed, "But of course Mama Madeleine! I dare not come to see ye first after a voyage." He stood up to give her a hug and continued while you stood there just watching, "Yer home cookin' is what helps me to sleep so good at night."

Mrs. Madeleine only grinned more, "And that's what will keep you coming back and behaving yourself somewhat aye?"

Arthur only laughed more, "Aye, that be the reason luv," he said sitting back down in his chair hearing his stomach growl.

"And I suppose someone's a bit hungry right?," she said eyeing him with a grin.

"In more ways than one luv," he said winking at her.

"Oh now you behave yourself," she laughed and playfully hit him with her apron. "I'll be right back with your food. And you young miss, come with me," she said turning to you grinning.

You followed her into the kitchen to help prepare the food. However, you could not help but wonder what the relationship was between them.

"Now then," Mrs. Madeleine said, "time to get started on some good food to feed him and stuff him with." She said starting to prepare his food with his favorite dish.

While Mrs. Madeleine was preparing Captain Kirkland's food, you cracked the kitchen door open a bit and peeked out to gaze at the Captain. You could not help but notice how cleaned up he was for a pirate. Captain or not, he was rather spotless. His soft blonde hair that weaved about slightly; his emerald eyes that shined brightly from the lighting in the room; the crispness of his clothes that shown hardly to any dirt at all. Amazing. Even his smile made you blush a bit. You kept watching him with curiosity, seeing his eyes dart from one spot to another at random intervals. It did not take much time watching him to make you realize that he was just watching everyone and everything around him with some kind of interest. Although, for some reason, you wanted to talk to him more, but highly doubted the chance would be given. Mostly because the pirates that came only stayed for a few days before sailing off again for a long time; and highly doubted that a pirate would want just _chat_.

Trying not to get your hopes of too fast, you decided to think positive, and also find out from Mrs. Madeleine how long dear Captain would be staying. Although, you do not want your intentions to be so obvious; but nothing hardly escapes Mama Madeleine's eyes. Before you could even think another thought, Mrs. Madeleine was coming full pelt with food in tow and you jumped out of the way holding the door open for her. She may have seemed too busy to notice what you were doing, but she was no fool, not by a long shot.

She brought Arthur's food and sat it down in front of him. "I hope you enjoy this to the fullest young man. You need all the nutrients you can get from being at sea so long," she said with laughter.

Arthur only laughed at this too. "And how ye tease me all the time that I be not getting the _proper_ nutrients one needs for a _growing boy_ right?"

She busted out in laughter, holding her hand to her chest trying to contain herself. "Oh how you have a sarcastic answer for everything I see. That's something I do miss hearing around here."

You stayed behind the door, peeking and hearing bits and pieces of the conversation. Although, you had a suspicion that Mrs. Madeleine might be trying to see how long he would be here for a reason. Said reason would be the one peeking through the door. You had never been taken aback by any pirate that had come through so far, Captain or not, so why the sudden interest now?

After a few more brief moments, Mrs. Madeleine started to make her way back to the kitchen, beaming a big smile across her face and laughter in her eyes. You backed away from the door that swung open when she pushed through giving you a beaming grin and wink. She returned to preparing more food for the night and for making tomorrows preparations to get ahead start.

"Hmm, I do believe his pot of rum should be near empty." Mrs. Madeleine said not looking up from kneading some dough. "Why don't you go and serve him some more?"

Now the grin on her face was apparent and you could not help but think what she had told the Captain, or what her plans were. Mrs. Madeleine could be a sneaky old woman when she wanted to be.

You stood there for a moment pondering until her sarcastic tone kicked in, "Before some other lady decides to serve him rum?"

Now she looked up at you and winked, which caused you to just blankly stare at her in a somewhat shocked manner. Although you were still a bit nervous to go back out, you did not want another tavern girl to service him _anything_, wanting the opportunity for yourself.

You went out of the kitchen door and into the bar to grab another pot of rum and started to make your way to his table. Keeping your eyes only focused on him and no one else. And also hoping no other patrons would bother you as you made your way to his table on the other side of the room.

"My God," you said aloud without thinking, surprised that he was not stuffing his food into his face like the others were at the moment.

Arthur chuckled at you and responded without missing a beat, "There's only a certain circumstance that ye should be saying that phrase luv."

It took you a moment to understand what he was really meaning, and you turned a bright red when you finally realized it; almost dropping the pot that contained the rum in it as well. He only grinned and winked while he sat his utensils down to the side and just gazed at you.

"I be guessing that lovely pot right there contains some more quenching for me thirst?" He said smiling and pointing to it.

You tried to keep your calm, but for some reason, that was just not happening.

"Y-yes, Mrs. Madeleine said you'd be needing some right about now," you said stammering a bit and replacing the pots.

"Ahhh, what would I do without that loving woman?" He said out loud in thought. "She's just the best. And may I ask, what the '_my God_' was about luv?"

You're face turned a new shade of embarrassed red at the thought of really saying what you thought. You thought for a moment on the right words to portray.

"Well…normally, um, most of the customers that come in here don't usually," you said before thinking, yet again, but was cut off short by the silver tongued Captain.

"Look more handsome than a God, clean and eat somewhat decently?" He said beaming a wide grin of power at you.

You only stared and held the pot with both hands trying to hide your obvious interest in him. However, you could not help but like his sense of humor at the same time. A smartass at its finest. And a sexy one at that.

"Yeah, sure," you said, trying to seem more interested, though you would like to give him the same treatment back to see his reaction. But, you thought for saving that for later, if the chance ever came.

"Oh, so only the last two ye are concerned with?" He said, acting a little hurt.

"N-no! I didn't mean that at all!" You said, trying to be sincere," It's just, I don't see many look or eat like that often."

"Aye," he paused, "that be true. Can't say I blame em. Being on the high seas, one tends to eat however one pleases. Mostly due to only being around the same gender ye see." He said while taking a quick look around at the same, and some new, patrons; then taking a drink of his new full pot of rum from his tankard.

"That," he continued, "And being around _certain_ kinds of company…if ye know what I mean. Not a lot of high class to be found, so most do not even bother with manners." He chuckled a bit.

You too, had also taken a look around to try and understand what the Captain was talking about. Only to find out that it was true. Most places, the women were as tough as men, and just as crude. And hardly any around here made _any_ commitments to anything, or anyone.

"Well, I be letting ye get back to yer work whilst I douse down the rest of these here food…before I fall asleep on this here table. I don't think Mrs. Madeleine would appreciate that." He said with a final wink and he returned to his meal.

You took the pot and returned to the kitchen, clutching it like it was a rare and precious jewel. Then, you sat the pot in the sink and went back to peeking out of the window of the kitchen door this time. Mrs. Madeleine only chuckled at your curiosity of the Captain. She had been lenient on you because of your sudden _interest_, but did not want you to slack off either.

The Captain finished his dinner and gave his farewells to Mrs. Madeleine and parted for the night. You, on the other hand, could not wait for him to come back. So, you, along with the others, cleaned the place like normal, and tried your best to sleep that night, though it seemed impossible.


	3. The Shops

*******Disclaimer****:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

*******Author's note****:** Different chapters may be different content ratings. And, feedback is always welcome. So I know whether to keep going or not.

*******Pairing/Shipping****: **Pirate EnglandxReader

The glittering, shining stars that illuminated the night sky soon faded into nothing, while the sun ascended from its slumber from under the horizon to welcome a new day for all those who had been waiting impatiently for its return. On this new day, however, a few stray Stratus clouds trotted along the skyline; which is no cause for worry since they only provide shade and no oncoming rain or storms.

After having a sleepless night of tossing and turning, you practically jump up out of your bed at the first sign of light; welcoming the sun's rays that dance through your window and into your room. The sun's light fills your room with warmth and hope of having a beautiful day and a chance to see the captain again. You felt so giddy and excited for the first time in a long time that you thought your heart would just burst out of your chest and run.

You quickly make your bed and change into your tavern clothes getting ready and making sure everything is in order; leaving nothing undone or out of place. After tidying up, you start out of your room and into the small hallway that leads to the downstairs tavern. Just when you thought you had it all together you had a sudden thought of how you would try to have a nice little chat with him. Unfortunately you covered your face in your hands, blushing at the thought of what he might conjure up and say; smirking all the while of course while he said it.

Down in the kitchen Mrs. Madeleine was already up and preparing all the necessary food for the day. Along with making a list of some needed items, again. Since pirates were hungry creatures apparently. One other tavern girl was up and putting the chairs down in the pub. She was a year younger than you and full of energy like yourself. However, she was too busy setting up that side of the room for you to have a quick conversation with. Mrs. Madeleine caught sight of you and grabbed her list.

"Here now," she said handing you the small, wadded paper, "take this and the money and go buy the necessary provisions. Got it?" Grinning as she did so.

You took the paper and nodded slowly while doing so. "Yes ma'am." And left the pub and looking at the list on the small paper.

You stood there outside the pub and seemed to me in a daze, when actually you were just trying to memorize it, and keep your mind off a certain man. However, it just seemed impossible. What was it about him that kept intriguing you? You tried to shrug it off and started walking down the small road that led to many different bazaars and inside shops.

Right after you left two different shops, you looked at your list again to see what last few items you needed. You gave the list a queer look and scratched your head, and started to proceed to walk. But, right when you did so, you bumped into someone and immediately froze and lifted your eyes up to meet the person's eyes. Green eyes that had a twinkle in them were peering down at you and a broad smile spread across his face. You felt so embarrassed and your face was surely showing so. You accidentally dropped your bags, feeling beyond flustered for meeting him before he came to the tavern.

His grin only grew wider and his eyes beamed brighter as he said, "Good mornin' luv. I missed ye too." And proceeded to chuckle, seeing the sight you were at the moment.

You didn't know what to say, or at least, say anything that would not make you look more humiliating than you already were.

You scurried furiously to try and grab the bags you dropped on the ground, but the captain only shooed your hands away as he bent down to picked them up for you. You did not know what to think for having him be this kind and hoping he wasn't expecting something outrageously perverted later. Although in your head, you probably would not mind him doing that. After he picked them both up and was an inch away from your face.

"And wha' else do ye 'ave to get luv?" He said curiously, trying to scan the sheet that was right within his line of sight to see your nice, lovely chest. "Some rum I hope" grinning as he said this.

"Ahh, errr," you said nervously, looking flustered and having the paper shake in your hands, "kinda," you managed to squeak out some.

He opened his mouth and bit down on the paper, grinning and eyeing it while he was doing so. Then stood straight up, turned his head to the right, and proceeded to the next shop and entered; bags in tow. You were quite dumfounded as to why he was doing this. Boredom maybe, but it was quite interesting to see him do anything at this point.

After he walked into the shop, you scurried to the entrance and stayed behind the outside door with it open just a bit; peeking inside to watch him. He was looking around the shop with his eyes, turned his head a few times in different directions, then looked straight forward and walked up to the counter to the grungy looking man who stood broad shouldered behind it.

The old, grungy man had his hands folded under his chest and just looked at Captain Kirkland in a curious way. The Captain just stood there and made the widest grin he could with the folded, tattered paper in his mouth.

"Aye? And what be you wantin?" The old grungy man said lifting an eyebrow and pursing his lips.

"I be wantin' some sugar, sugar", he said, giving the old man a deviant grin and narrowing his eyes.

If the paper had not been in his mouth, he probably would have blown the old gizzard a kiss; just to be a saucebox. It was just in his nature to be one who teases in his every waking moment.

"Oh I be givin' ye some sugar, buttercup. Me fist has been gettin' kinda lonely from not being able to touch a fair maiden such as yerself", he said with a sound laugh; getting some special sugar from behind the counter and putting it in a bag for him. "Care to make a new li'l friend luv?" He said, holding out his hand for the captain to pay him.

"This li'l fair maiden be too innocent for a old fossil like yerself big boy," Arthur chuckled as he gave the money to the old man and picked up the bag with one of his arms.

The old man laughed and replied, "I'll show ye a big boy when I toss me britches off to show ye what I have. Just don't be passing out on me. You'll excite him more".

Arthur only beamed a grin and started heading for the door. You noticed he was walking back towards you so you moved to the side of the door, so not to be seen. But, before he pulled the door open, he looked back at the old man and grinned once more. The old man just kept an eyebrow lifted, as if waiting for the captain to speak.

"I'll miss ye too sugar buns", he said smiling, and blew him a kiss as best he could with the paper still in his mouth. Then he proceeded out the door.

The seasoned man just burst out with laughter at the ridiculous face Captain Kirkland had made in trying to present to him before leaving with all those bags in tow. He definitely would remember this. The captain seemed like a fetch maid at the given moment. After he left the shop and closed the door he noticed you were standing beside the doorway with a bit of a blushed face.

"And what be makin' ye that color luv? Having dirty thoughts of innocent me?" He said with a mischievous smile.

You only flushed more and covered the sides of your face with both hands from his remark.

"N-no," you stammered, "nothing of the sort!"

"Aww, and why not? I'm too innocent of a fair maiden aren't I?" He chuckled. "Anything else on here we need getting'?"

You started to finally understand that strange since of humor he's been using and replied, "Yeah, sure. Too innocent for me."

He only snickered from you finally saying something that was not too bashful.

You reached to take the piece of paper from his mouth, but not before having to tug it away since he obviously liked teasing you and making your face turn rosy. You glanced at the paper and only had the outside bazaar to go to on your way back. You just needed a few more vegetables and fruit and that would be that. As you both started for that direction, you still could not help but wonder why he was helping you, or out this early in the first place and just gave a quick glance at him from the side of your eye.

Just when you had glanced he simultaneously had glanced over down at you and just gave a small grin. You quickly moved your eyes back straight and kept them forward. You both reached the last shop you had to go too and of course, dear captain could not contain himself in turning your face even redder.

He walked up to the stand with you right behind him looking at what to get. The stand was full of freshly picked vegetables and delicious fruits. While you were busy picking out what you needed you, Arthur suddenly leaned near you and held up a banana to you.

"Does me nanner look good to ye luv?" He said with a smirk.

You felt like you were about to die at that question since the bazaar owner gave a slight chuckle. The only face you could make at the time was a bewildered and dumbfounded expression before find a reply to say.

"It's a bit small and soft, luv", you replied; trying to keep a straight face but barely able to.

You turned your head the other way and covered your mouth with one free hand and started to giggle a bit. The captain made a pitiful face and stuck out his upper lip, leaning more on you.

"Awww, I told ye luv, not in front of others. Ye know I be a bit sensitive", he replied.

"Then don't be showing me your small nanner in public then", you said back without missing a beat.

"Then what about this nice firm cumber?" He said holding up a cucumber in front of your face.

You just gave him an unimpressed, straight face and replied, "Too big and hard."

At that time, the owner held his massive belly and just starting laughing. He could not believe you two this early in the morning. Captain Arthur just looked at you, impressed that you had said something at all instead of just shying away and staying in your shell. Though, your shyness is what intrigued him the most, he liked seeing this side of you very much.

The sun was gliding faster and faster up over the horizon while you two were both making your way back to the tavern. You had really enjoyed having his company around for some strange reason. He did not seem the same like other pirates; though I'm sure Mrs. Madeleine had something to do with how he behaved in general. Although, how he acted on his ship and out at sea were completely different you were sure. But for now, you just wanted to enjoy his company before the busy day ahead.

He opened the tavern door for you and both of you walked towards the kitchen door. The Captain busted through the kitchen door, almost giving Mrs. Madeleine a heart attack at his sudden intrusion.

"Oh Mrs. M, yer lil tavern girl here tried to take advantage of poor lil ol me", he said all dramatically and innocently.

Mrs. Madeleine only looked at him bewildered for a moment before laughing.

"As if you'd ever be the innocent one lad," she said taking the food from him. "The day you become the innocent victim is when Davey Jones gets his wings."

He made a pitiful face towards her trying to act all untainted. She only laughed at him and waved him off and went back to her task.

"A'ight then, I be leaving for a bit. I'll be back in a little while and lil ol me better get some good food," he said winking while disappearing through the kitchen doors.

You turned back to Mrs. Madeleine only to find her about to die from laughter as she was kneading the dough for the days bread. You had no idea what you were about to get into from here on out.


	4. The Pier

*******Disclaimer****:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

*******Author's note****:** Different chapters may be different content ratings. And, feedback is always welcome. So I know whether to keep going or not.

*******Pairing/Shipping****: **Pirate EnglandxReader

****Edit:** I have been informed that this is the same as Chapter 3. Fanfiction messed up the chapters somehow when uploading them. This is the "original" Chapter 4 I intended. The "original" Chapter 3 is now back up. By the Gods of Fanfiction, stop messing with me you menacing site of uploading screwups.

A bit of time had passed, and you were about done with tidying up the tavern. Making sure all the chairs were neatly sitting in front of the table, and everything dusted off and wiped down to make it look at its finest before any of the scurvy ridden pirates and other customers come in to begrime it. One of your tavern worker friends saw you wiping off the counter and came quietly up behind you and goosed you a good one.

"Eeek," you gasped and turned around; having a fist swinging, only to have it caught by your friend Sarah. She only beamed a sly grin.

"Guilty of something?" She said chuckling.

"N-no, of course not! You scared me," you said with a tint of red in your face from her startling you.

"Then why the sudden squeak of excitement? Excited your pirate man is coming back? Hmmmm?" Sarah said nosily and poking you in the shoulder with one hand; grinning from ear to ear.

You only looked at her with an unimpressed face, trying to keep your cool about him coming back. You wanted to see him again, but you were not about to let your friend know because she would only tease you more.

"You goosed me you sneaky wench! And I didn't hear you. Of course I would jump! How would you like it if I goosed you unexpectedly?" You said trying to finish up the counter.

"I wouldn't have jumped as high as you," she teased.

Just when she was about to say something else, the door opened and a few fetid pirates came in and sat down in one corner of the tavern; singing and having a good old time. Both you and Sarah looked at each other; making a bet on who would have to go over there when one of the other tavern girls went over there to take their order. She was older, and more experienced in waiting on creepy customers.

With a sigh of relief from both of you, Sarah strolled off and you both went back to your work. After wiping down the counter, you had turned around and was quickly wiping those shelves off. However, you didn't notice that someone was behind you; watching you. After finishing wiping the bottom shelves, you stood up and turned around, only to be caught by surprise by a certain grinning, perverted pirate.

You gasped and put one of your hands to your face and the other, holding the rag, to your hip. And, feeling a bit embarrassed by him suddenly being there. How long had he been there? You thought to yourself, after catching your breath.

"Why so jumpy, luv?" Captain Kirkland said with a sly smile. "Having more dirty thoughts of me and my lil ol innocence?"

You removed your hand and gave him a scornful look. "Sure, so many dirty thoughts you're now the biggest wench in the port!" You said to tease him back.

He only flushed, trying to act all innocent, "Awww, how sweet of ye. But, here I be thinkin' I was yer one and only wench," he said giving you his biggest puppy eyes that made his green orbs shine big and bright in the tavern lights.

You laughed a bit and threw the rag at his face playfully. "Go sit yer dirty bum down and I'll bring you some food."

"But how do ye know what me be wanting?" He said curiously.

"You'll get what I bring you and like it," you said sarcastically. He was rubbing off on you too much, but you knew how to play his game a bit.

He only chuckled and went back to his usual spot; leaving the rag on the counter. You came back shortly after with a plate of food and some rum. He looked at the rum like a child who had been scorned by his mother.

You raised an eyebrow, "And what's wrong this time?"

He gave you a pitiful look and pointed to the water; poking his bottom lip out as well.

"Oh no," you said, "you can pour that yourself big boy".

He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something until you cut him off short. "Don't you say it or I'll take this back and bring you water".

He chuckled, knowing you might beat him to what he was thinking. What can he say? He had no shame really in teasing you with perverted innuendos.

"I'll be back in a bit to see if you need anything," you said turning around and leaving. Just when you turned leave, he made a small whimpering noise and you turned around to see what he was whining about. He just made a pitiful face as if saying '_are you gonna leave me here all alone? ' _

You just looked over your shoulder at him and then turned a bit meeting his "gaze" and sighed.

"Aww, won't ye at least keep me company luv?" He said as pitifully as he could. You just sighed once more and strolled over there and took up a seat across from him. Your back towards the counter and kitchen.

You just gave him a weird look until he finally asked "What is it, luv?"  
You just kept staring at him, trying to figure him out in any way possible. But it just seem like nothing would glue together. Your brows were furrowed and your arms were crossed when you finally asked,

"Why did you help me this morning?" He just looked at you with his tankard of rum halfway to his lips when he sat it back down on the table and relaxed back into his chair; folding his hands across one another on his lap and smiling at you. You raised an eyebrow, "well," you said.

He just kept beaming a grin until he finally answered "I was just out and about and 'appened to see ye so I thought I'd keep ye company".

"Surrrre you were. Sure you weren't just stalking random people?" You said with your arms folded across your chest.

He chuckled, "Stalking random people. Stalkin' them til I found you", he said winking and taking a drink of his rum and a bit of his food. You both sat there and made small talk while he ate.

There was no need to worry about attending other customers. It was going to be a slow day due to the fact that most the sailors were going back to the sea for a while before coming back to the festival. Which would be happening in about a month. So everyone was getting ready for the week long holiday.

Captain Kirkland finally finished his meal and sat back rubbing his stomach. Feeling full and refreshed. "Ahhh, that be a lovely meal as always", he said, "Ye have satisfied yer wench".

You chuckled a bit at demeanor. Something was just wrong with this man. In more ways than one, but figuring it out was coming to you ever so slowly. "Glad it filled you up my wench. Now, hither forward and make your man some money," you said slyly.

He only looked at you and beamed a smile. "But this wench be tired now and needs to nap."

"No, me wench needs to go work off the food that was just eaten", you replied quickly.

He was impressed with how you'd been acting and coming out of your shell. He stood up and Mrs. Madeleine had come out to see him. You took up his dishes and plates and strolled away to the kitchen. When you came back, both of them were having a conversation about something. You weren't sure what, but you peeked behind the doorway and tried to listen. But, a few quick glances from the Captain a few times made you look away faster than any ship could sail. You didn't want him to notice you trying to listen in on the conversation.

After he was done talking to Mrs. Madeleine, he took his hat and glided toward the door. Right before he stepped out, he quickly turned back and winked at you, then proceeded to go through the doors. Mrs. Madeleine turned around and headed to kitchen, signaling you to follow suit to help with some more work.

A few hours passed and soon lunch was over, and dinner was around the corner. You had been so busy that you had almost forgotten about the captain. He had missed lunch, and soon dinner would be here. However, since there weren't many customers and it would be slow for a few days, Mrs. Madeleine decided to give you tavern girls a break and let you go off to the town or where ever you wanted to go before it was dinner time. There was plenty of time to go about the small village. But, you decided on going to the piers instead. It was a beautiful day, and no ships were standing in the way of your wonderful view of the sky.

You finally reached the piers, only to find a few ships were still at the docks. Mostly merchant ships for the towns on the small surrounding islands. And a few pirate ships left. You did wonder for a moment which one was Captain Kirkland's. But took your eyes off the ships and proceeded down further toward the biggest part of the pier. Specially made for onlookers of the fair sky and sea horizon. You loved looking out at the ocean and seeing the blue crystals that shimmered off the waves and the clear blue sky. However, it seemed a storm was approaching. Ominous clouds were in the distance, but you wanted to enjoy the fresh air and freedom you have for the time being.

You were so caught up in sky gazing that you did not notice that someone was standing behind you. Before you could turn around, a soft purr filled your ears, "Ello luv". You quickly turned around to see Captain Kirkland standing behind you with a pleasant gaze that seemed only for you, and you had a tiny blush on your face from the sound of his voice.

"So what brings ye down here to the piers?" He asked wonderingly; standing beside you with his arms relaxed on the wood railing.

"I always love coming down here to gaze at the sea and sky. It's always so pleasant and feels so calm," you replied going off into a daze. You just seemed to zone out for a moment thinking of how free the ocean and sky were, and forgetting where you were and who you were with.

Arthur could see the longing in your eyes in that small moment as he leaned over to you and whispered "Luv, it's not nice to stare".

You quickly snapped out of it and puffed your cheeks out a bit. "Well maybe it'll do a trick for me if I do," you replied sarcastically.

He chuckled at your remark and just gazed out at the sea. "Aye, it sometimes does if ye look long enough,' he said with a wink. "Just gotta know when."

For the next few hours, he walked with you around the pier; looking at the different ships that were still in the harbor. He took you past his grand ship, "The Wanderer". She was a beautiful sight. The finest wood you could imagine must have built this ship. And, cost a small fortune at that. You wanted to see the ship, but were a bit too afraid to ask. Of course, knowing your luck, Captain Kirkland might tie you up and sail off with you. Though, you kind of wouldn't mind.

"Such a beautiful ship," you said gazing it at it.

"Aye, finest one I've ever sailed upon. She holds strong and true, though the name doesn't suit her much, but she doesn't complain", he replied; feeling his ego grow a bit bigger with your compliment. "I'll be sure to let you have a look around her one day. If no one catches us", he winked at the end of that.

"I think the ship may get jealous if I get on there."You said laughing, "but, why The Wanderer?" You asked curiously.

Captain Kirkland just stood there for a moment, smirking at how his ship might get jealous having you on it. "Well, me crew and I do kind of _wander_, so-to-speak", he chuckled at that lame reply. "Course, I could've named her Fancy. I'm sure me crew would feel a bit manly eh?"

You too laughed a bit at the thought of some rough tough pirates sailing on a ship with a girly name. "I guess they would."

When you two passed by to the next pirate ship, Arthur stopped and pointed to it. "See that ship?"

You nodded in response.

"That be a man ship", he said.

"How do you know?" You asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, it has a big _plank_", he said chuckling. "The small planks are female and the large planks are male".

You only face-palmed at his perviness for defining what a male and female ship is.

After that, you two began to walk back up the pier toward the small town. There were a few merchant ships that came and go. Mostly bringing in goods that the surrounding islands needed, since they were so far away from a continent. The sun was setting and the clouds were almost right above your island. But only a few crackles of thunder boomed here and there; but no rain yet.

You both returned back to the tavern and stood under the small light that was hanging above the door. You were tired from all the fresh air, but enjoyed being with the Captain more than anything. Before you could reach for the door knob he quickly grabbed your hand and pulled it back towards him smiling.

There was a bit of sadness in his eyes that you noticed; even though he was smiling.

"Before I go, this here be the last time we'll be seeing each other, luv. I 'ave to get back to the sea fer a bit. But it shan't be long," he said and his smile started to fade.

You just stood there a bit disappointed because you had become just a bit attached to the old scurvy buzzard and didn't know what to think about him leaving. The past few days had been wonderful, and now he was leaving you? You were a bit lost for words, but not before you noticed him fidgeting a bit.

He was trying to keep his composure and not act like a young lad who was nervous to talk to a beautiful woman. "B-before I leave, I would like to know yer name," he said; trying not to stutter. "If ye don't mind luv. I believe we never formally introduced ourselves." He had a hopeful look upon his face, waiting for your answer.

You stood there wondering for a moment and realized you both had not formally introduced yourselves.

"That's right, I guess I know your name, but you don't know mine," you said with a small smile. "My name's ******* *****".

You had forgotten that he was still holding your right hand when he flicked his wrist and had yours on top of his and bent down to kiss it. "Well then Ms. *******," he said with a glint of happiness in his eyes, "I bid you adieu. I shant be gone too long, but if fer some reason I be, may I have the pleasure of writing to you?"  
Now you honestly couldn't believe it. He was _asking_ for permission to write to you? He was obviously nuts. Or something else is wrong with him. Your face just flushed a bit and nodded a simple yes. Which was all that your body would allow you to at the time.

You turned around and opened the door to see Mrs. Madeleine. She was going to get a bit of fresh air herself for a few minutes. She motioned for both of you to go in. She had already stated that Arthur would not be leaving without some supper. So he sat at his usual spot and finished his meal. There was only a handful of customers. Too intoxicated to know what coherency is at this point.

While he was having his meal, Mrs. Madeleine decided to pay him a special visit at his tiny island of a table. "And I know why ye be up early today wit the roosters you lil pervert. Ye been choking yer chicken again 'avent you? " she said giving him a sly grin and trying to embarrass him the best way she could.

Arthur just looked at her with the most dumbfounded face that was turning slightly pink and red. And with his rum in his hand. He then sat his drink down and then he started to slowly grin and his grin got bigger and bigger until his eyes were shut and he was chuckling a bit. "Hahaha, oh Mrs. M, you always think the best of me," he said through laughing fits, "but, it wasn't me makin them noises. " He winked at you.

Mrs. Madeleine only teased him more, "Oh no? Then that ship of yers just gets excited when ye prance around naked?"

"Aye," he said, "that, she does. She gets so excited she turns over on her side." He then leaned over to you and whispered. "She can't control herself" and grinned. You just smiled. He's nuts, that's all there is too it. But he has a sense of humor like no other.

"The only turnover that ship of yours is gonna do is when you choke your chicken to fast that it just kills over and tosses your small rump overboard. And we'll know, we'll be hearing ye clucking away!" Mrs. Madeleine replied, laughing and taking his dishes and setting them on the counter while you just watch the both of them.

"And, I'll be seeing ye two lovely ladies when the festival comes. I'll be sure to wear me best chicken outfit." He said, stroking the feather in his hat and placing it on his head. He started to walk out of the tavern, but not before turning around and whistling at you and Mrs. M. He put his arms up under each other and bent his knees and walked backwards slowly out of the tavern clucking like a chicken, "Bwaaaaaack", he said as a finally good bye, grinning and then turned to walk off.

She walked over to him and playfully hit him with a rag and said,"I guess we'll know when you're back. We'll hear you clucking a mile away. No wonder your ship rocks side to side so much." She gave him a big hug and shooed him out of the door.

What a wonderful day it had been.


	5. The Harvest Festival

*******Disclaimer****:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

*******Author's note****:** Different chapters may be different content ratings. And, feedback is always welcome. So I know whether to keep going or not.

*******Pairing/Shipping****: **Pirate EnglandxReader

Evening is beginning to arrive, but sunset is not too far behind. The sun is glowing brightly like an amber stone in front of a blaze of fire. Shinning its massive power over the land, sea and sky. Making anxious creatures yearning for darkness arise even more. The wind is light and crisp with relatively no clouds in sight. So when the stars come out to play, they will be dancing with the people on this festive night of joy.

The week of the Harvest Festival has finally arrived. All the preparations have been set and everyone is getting ready to head to the island for good cheer and fun. Dancing, singing, playing games, anything you could think of would be happening. But, most of the fun happens around dark. You had been so anxious and getting ready, that you had almost forgotten the few letters that Captain Kirkland had wrote to you. You couldn't wait to see him for the whole week of the celebration. You didn't have to work during this festival holiday, so you would be able to spend as much time with each other as you both pleased. People scamper about the island wildly. Half are already gone, the other half, closing up shop and hurry to catch the next ferry to the Festival Island for a nights fun. You finish up getting ready while your other friends are doing the same. After you and a few other girls run around the upstairs tavern trying to find everything you need, you all are out the door; laughing and in good cheer. Trying to contain the excitement that will not settle down for a second. You all aboard the ferry and are practically jumping up and down by the time the ferry arrives to the pier.

You arrive on the island with your friends; all dressed up as animal and smiling from ear to ear. You had dressed up in the form of a fox. With a headband made of soft, smooth fur showing two perky fox ears, a cape make of soft auburn fur that almost reached the ground, and, of course, a auburn dress made of soft cotton with a nice bushy tail showing from beneath it. With a bit of black at the tip of each accessory, you could've been mistaken for a vixen. Your other friends were dressed up in the form of birds, squirrels, and rabbits. All of you looked around at the many different people who were dressed as foxes, lynxes, birds, and other animals that will soon go into hiding when winter arrives. Loud noises could be heard from every direction. Everyone who arrived early, was already having a good time.

You and your friends were walking around the outskirts of the island where all the bazaars were. Seeing what kinds of delectable foods were being served this year. All smelled delicious that it made your mouths water. You and Sarah went up to one of the stands that had Apple Butter Pumpkin Pie and each took a slice.  
"Mmmm, delicious!" You said, practically swallowing down the slice and trying not to get it on your outfit.

"I agree, we should come back here for seconds later on," Sarah answered. Enthusiastically eating her slice of the pie.

The pie maker, Mrs. Allen, was happy to see you and others enjoy her homemade pies. "Better enjoy them while ye can luvs, they be gone in an hour!" She said laughing.

"Then we better start hoarding them now while we have a chance," you said laughing. Mrs. Allen's pies were the best, exactly like Mrs. Madeleine's cooking. But you dare not say that to her. Even though it was true. Probably because they both ere sisters who always baked in their youth and had a bakers hand for it.

You both kept walking down and noticing some games that looked fun, but what caught both of your attention was the lighting of the bonfires. It was twilight, and the ones in charge of them wanted to get an early start. Your other friends had run off to play some games or try some of the new food that had been prepared. All of a sudden you noticed your friend Sarah go off to join the dancing around the bonfire. You were about to go yourself when something caught your attention.

A soft purr enterered into your ear from behind, "You look 'foxy' my dear," said the mysterious voice.

You jumped a bit, startled, and turned around to find yours truly dressed up in a fox's attire too. His bright green eyes standing out from his copper attire. He had what would resemble a pirate's attire, but a dark auburn. However, there were a few alterations. A regular jacket that reached his knees, and a tail that was attached to the top of his pants, along with attachable fox ears; were the only alterations you could tell. His eyes were looking at you in such a way, it was almost as if he was seeing you without any clothes on. Which, of course, made you blush a bit. He was very attractive in what he wore; of course, he was just downright attractive in anything!

You only stared at him, halfway turned, with wide-eyes before finally finding some voice and burst out in a bit of laughter. He looked at you still and smirked.

"And what be that sudden bit of laugh'er fer, luv?" He asked with a big grin.

Composing yourself, finally, you replied, "You! Startling me like that. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Aye, but the sad truth luv, I 'ave no shame", he said with a devious smile and now only a few inches from your face; with a twinkle in his eye. "Care to partake in our deviant ritual of bonfire dancin'?"

Before you could really answer, he grabbed one of your hands and led you to one of the nearest bonfires, along with a few others, and started to dance around the sparkling flames. Soon you and him let go of the wall of encircled arms and had one hand against each other up in the air and going in your own circles. Dancing and laughing while enjoying the fresh cool air. Your heart was pounding from all the excitement. You were happy that he was finally here, but still startled at how quiet he was when he approached you. Like a thief in the night, he could steal your heart away.

After a bit of dancing, and being worn out, you both started to walk around the outer circles of the dancing and other people. He was still holding one of your hands and grinning at you while watching everyone else. You were still breathless from all that, but enjoying the company. Sarah was long gone somewhere, or somewhere spying. But, you weren't too worried about her trying to steal you away or tease you. She probably went back for more of that Apple Butter pie.

"Well that was a workout," you said, exasperated and panting.

"Aye, a nice workout, even if it be fer fun. Remind me to keep that in mind if I be needin' a workout", he said with laughter. "Or I could 'ave ye help me with that workout, luv" he replied with a grin.

You slyly answered back and pointed a finger, "Orrrr, you could just do what Mrs. Madeleine said and go cluck away!"

He looked at you and laughed again, remember what she had said about him. "Hahaha, I guess ye remembered 'er advice eh? Well then, if ye hear me cluckin, don't come a buckin'".

You just chuckled a bit while you both walked towards the center of the island where the water comes in a bit. Which gives it the 'crescent' shape. The water just glimmers ever so brightly in the full moonlight. Like little diamonds that are floating onto the water. Captain Kirkland leads you to a higher spot so you both can get a good view of the fireworks, which, will start any moment. You both find a nice bench to sit on that is past the bonfires, so you can see how clear the colors are. The men are getting prepared to get ready and set of a few fireworks to start the beginning of the nightly festival and everyone is getting ready to watch the first round go.

It was near midnight when some fireworks were shot off and shouts and cheers were heard around the island. The fireworks signaled the beginning of the nightly festivities. Even though it starts early in the day, it lasts well into the night. And you were still excited about having a good time, but, you were getting a bit tired by that point.

Magnificent. The first round of fireworks were already going up and a dazzling light show was being displayed. Hues of red, orange, brown, amber, and other autumn colors were being shot straight into the air. Lightening it in various objects and animals. You and Captain Kirkland were in awe by the beauty of it. Soon the first sets were done and you both got back up to walk around to see what else was going on.

He walked you to the edge of the island where there was some large rocks that led to the ocean. There was a path carved into it and people were walking about and enjoying themselves. Not long after you two arrived, you heard another spiraling sound that signaled another round of fireworks were being set off. You about lost your balance when Arthur grabbed you by the waist before you could fall backwards. Such a startling fall even he had a look of bewilderment on him.

"Fallin' fer me already luv?" He said teasingly.

You only snorted out a giggle by accident that made him start laughing too, "I guess I be, my chicken love" you replied, trying to get a footing.

He chuckled, "Don't get this hen too excited, once I start clucking, there's no stopping me".

You both walked to a rock group that had an excellent view of the fireworks, that didn't strain your necks to see. And when the last round of fireworks were set off, that's when it happened.

He grabbed you around the waist with one arm, holding you tightly, then cupped your face with the other, and kissed you ever so passionately.


	6. The Captain's Ship

***Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

***Author's note:** Different chapters may be different content ratings. And, feedback is always welcome. So I know whether to keep going or not. And "positive constructive feedback is always welcomed.

***Pairing/Shipping: **Pirate EnglandxReader

Slowly, very slowly, light began to show through the darkness; waking you from your slumber. You awoke, slowly lifting your head up, then sitting upright in bed and rubbing your tired eyes with a big yawn. You kept your eyes closed halfway and looked to where the bright light was coming from on your left. Peering out and being stung even more with that blazing light of the midmorning sun. Until it hit you. You looked away from the sunlight and towards the dark part of your room with eyes wide and a face that was redder than a beet.

You remembered you had just about fainted after Captain Kirkland has snuck you a passionate kiss. You drew your face up to your cheeks and could feel them burning brightly. Squinting your eyes shut and feeling all giddy while replaying it in your mind. You honestly had not expected that, or at least, not anytime soon. You had just been enjoying the festival and his company and then he surprises you. He really was a sneaky pirate. But, you did not mind. Since he had been treating you with wonderful respect instead of like a regular wench. You vaguely remembered even getting back to the tavern after leaving the festival; even though there were those who partied all night and fireworks booming. All you could think about was how you were going to face him today. You knew that he would be here soon; he couldn't pass up Mrs. Madeleine's food for anything...or rum. You slightly giggled at the thought of holding some rum hostage to get whatever you wanted from him. Or to see him get all fidgety and anxious, although he might get more feisty and pounce on you to get his beloved drink.

Slipping out of bed and into some comfortable clothes, you strolled downstairs trying to keep your happy composure as you smelled some delicious food coming from the kitchen. Mrs. Madeleine was preparing some breakfast and you stood near the doorway that led out into the tavern, not noticing if anyone had even come into the place. Mrs. Madeleine was humming away at a old sea song while making you a plate. She looked up for a moment and flashed a big grin at you and had a gleam in her eye, then went back to her work. She placed your food on a table and you walked over to grab it to go sit down and eat. She did not even ask how the festival went, because she probably already knew...thanks to a certain Pirate. You practically swallowed your food and drink then put them into the sink and started walking to the door when she raised her head to say something to you.

"Ahhhh, well you be going back to the festivities today?" She said with a smile; walking towards the door to the tavern that you were occupying.

You smiled and replied, "Of course, unless you need me for anything?"

"Oh no, you know we won't have any customers here for a while. But, there is one thing I'd like you to do for me", she said with a wry face.

You looked at her wonderingly, "S-sure, what is it?"

She pointed out through the doors window with her finger, "Take that cheeky lil buccaneer with you. He's been up my bum all mornin' practically."

You turned around and saw him standing right behind the window of the door that you were standing in front of. You let out a small yelp and waved your hands about then held one of your hands over your chest; trying to catch your breath. He was just grinning like the little cheeky pirate he was. You just glared at him, but still he gave you a big grin; looking like he did nothing wrong. You quickly pushed the door open, which hit him on the nose and he jumped back out of the way holding it with one hand.

"Aye luv, what be that fer?" He said seeing if he was bleeding.

"Y-you scared me you little sneak," you responded. "Gonna give me a heart attack you shameless wonder".

He chuckled, sliding his hat a bit to hide his face, when Mrs. Madeleine poked her head out, "See? He won't go away fer nothing. I figured you could baby sit him for a while", she winked and went back into the kitchen. Leaving you two alone.

You just stared at him with a death glare that could put out a few hundred suns. He slid the hat up a little trying to show a bit of innocence that his eyes would not allow him to possess.

"I thought ye might want to get an early start on the festival today," he said smiling with his eyes gleaming in the morning light. "Just promise to not faint anymore, or I might kidnap ye onto me ship and sail off," he said winking and setting his hat back onto its spot on his head.

Your face turned a bit pink and you were trying not to seem too embarrassed, but, nothing gets past this little pervert of a Captain.

You smiled and replied ever so sweetly, "Oh but Captain, a gentleman such as yourself would never do that to a lady such as me, now would you?"

He chuckled and walked lightly over to you and whispered in your ear with a soft purr, "Ye never know, I might just take you now and make ye my wench".

You knew he was kidding, but you could not stop yourself, when he backed up from you you slapped him. He gave you the same dumbfounded face that were giving him. Then he realized what you were thinking.

"Aye luv, I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't be callin' ye a wench in a disrespectful way. It sorta...slipped," he said feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason. He had been feeling a big awkward around you in a way he had not around any other women. There was no finger to pinpoint to why he was being this way. It was a new feeling and experience for him. Pirates just normally take what they can and want, no questions asked. But he was apologizing and being respectful to a woman he never knew before now. How strange it was to him. Although he was normally respectful to any woman he came across, there was just something different in you that he could feel, but not understand why.

You did not know his history with women, but being around so many drunken pirates, it just seemed normal to hear it from him. You yourself knew this but was still a bit surprised. You lowered your hand and was about to apologize when he stopped you.

"There be no needin' to apologize fer that luv," he said whole-heartedly, "I was in the wrong this time. You had the right to do that. Now, if yer still not mad wit me, 'ow 'bout we go attend some festivities?" He said smiling and holding out his hand for you to take.

You smiles and took it, wrapping your left arm into his right arm and keeping close to him. You both went off to have some fun while the festival was going on. Into the bright morning light that seemed to shine just for you both.

~~~~~Later On~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You both spent the rest of the week together. You laughed, singed, danced; everything the festival had to offer. You even snuck off to be alone where no one could see you. And, of course, he tried his best to not be too clingy or lovey dovey. You two were practically a couple, doing everything together. You had barely even seen your friends this whole week. And Mrs. Madeleine had kept her distance as well.

The last night of the festival, Captain Kirkland had told you he wanted you to see something he would not show any other woman; his ship. You were so excited you could barely contain yourself. You had not been on a pirate ship before, and was curious as to what his looked like. His men would be gone so you both would have the ship to yourselves. And, it would be the last time you two would have relatively any time together, and you wanted to make the most of it.

It was nighttime and the full moon was high in the sky when you two arrived back to your own island and walked down the pier at a leisurely stroll; enjoying each other's company. You finally arrived at his grand ship. You stared in awe at how marvelous the ship looked. Even thought it was dark, the pier was lit with a few lamp posts and you could still see the fine letters of what spelled _Rising Sun_ that was imprinted on the side of the ship. It seemed to suite him since his personality and charismatic ways were bright and vibrant.

"So me luv, ye ready to see me grand ship?" He asked grinning with a delightful glow.

You kept looking at the ship, almost in a longing way of a life you'd love to see. You nodded your head still staring and he quietly and gently led you up the gangway and onto the deck. The ships masts were bare and looked like naked trunks of trees in the ghostly moonlight. You noticed nets on the side of the ships railing and ropes neatly folded and placed in places where they belonged. Even in the moonlight, you could tell the ship was spotless. Nothing seemed grungy as you would expect to see, nor were there any faint reeking odors either.

Instead of looking around the at the outside of the ship, Captain Kirkland led you to the inside of the ship. You walked slowly down a small flight of stairs and into a dimly lit hallway. It was even clean and dustless in here. He showed you the Galley and where everyone ate and sleep. Spotless.

"I can't believe how clean the ship is," you said looking around and trying to use your finger to swipe some nonexistent dust off of the wall and nearby crate.

Arthur chuckled, "Aye, just because I act like a shameless wonder, doesn't mean I 'ave to smell and be unkept like one", he said winking. He hesitated a moment, as if debating with himself on something before just jumping into an answer. "I showed ye some of me ship of where we eat and where me crew sleeps, would ye like to see my cabin?" He said somewhat hopeful. No woman has ever set foot into his cabin before, well, not that anyone knew but him, or on his ship unless they were crew members.

You yourself hesitated a bit, but then relaxed knowing he was not going to take advantage of you in such a ill manner. "I'd like that. Too see how clean it is too," you said with a smile.

He could not help but smile back since it was true. He took you by the hand and led you to where a wooden door was at the end of a hall. Unlocking it and allowing you in, you were speechless. It was much bigger than the other crewmembers rooms were, but so, extravagant. Chests of jewels, fine Persian carpets, plush pillows, anything fine and rich that you could imagine seemed to be in his room. Behind his desk was a cutlass, glossed over and shining bright in the illuminating lights. Like a trophy on display. He offered you to one of the seats at table and offered you some tea. You nodded yes and he poured you a small cup and handed it to you.

"Not the best since it's been on since this morn'n, but it'll suffice," he said taking a sip of his.

You took a drink of some of yours and it was a bit bitter, but not too bad. You were still glancing around when you noticed his bed, covered in pillows. "That looks downright comfy," you said to no one in particular. It really did look like that kind of bed you'd love to jump on and snug up in on any night.

Captain Kirkland just giggle snorted some of his tea before replying, "Aye, but I be not sharin' that. Tis indeed comfy, and I be quite stingy wit it too". He winked, "Me bed gets jealous if I sleep in any other bed. But I do tend to fight wit it at times, which is why I 'ave so many pillows."

You laughed a bit at the thought. For a short while you both had a nice conversation. About how he came to be a pirate and how he became so wealthy and about his crewmates. His father had been a pirate Captain and had passed down his knowledge and wealth to him to help get him started on his own adventure. He had found his crew in some strange places and under some strange circumstances. But all in all, they were a crew you could trust and be around. Even if they act a bit scurvish and womanizing at times. Just about all of the men he started out with were still with him til this day. And how he came to know Mrs. Madeleine. She had known his father and helped to make sure he grew up to be a respectable man. Which is why he acts like he does around her, and at times when he's not around her.

After he was done telling you his story, you told him some about yours. How your parents were merchants, but left you here with an aunt and uncle who were old, but able to care for themselves. But a few years ago a storm caught hold of the ship they were sailing on to come see you and was blown off course. There was said to be no survivors, and your uncle and aunt had passed away from your presumed to be grief and heartbroken at the loss. So Mrs. Madeleine took you in as one of her own kin and that was that. You shared your secrets of how you loved the sea and how you'd wanted to explore the world, but doubt you'd ever get the chance. Arthur listened more attentively than you'd think.

When you both were done with conversing, he decided to take you up deck.

"It be such a beautiful night, we shouldn't waste it in 'ere, luv," he said smiling and holding his hand out to you.

"I agree," you replied taking his hand and following him back up to the deck.

You both must have been talking for what seemed like hours, because the moon was far out near the edge of the sea. You looked around at the water. How the moonlight danced off the top of the sea with little stars dancing about in them. You slowly started to walk up to the helm of the ship, sliding one hand along the ships wooden frame and then gently over the wheel that navigated the ship to its destination. You were in such a trance that you did not notice Captain Kirkland watching you the whole time, understanding what was going through your mind. Adventure, freedom . A chance to explore the open seas. But it was not a place for a woman. A hard life is what it can be, but a life of happiness as well. Especially if it is with someone you can share it with. He smiled at that thought.

You still had both hands on the helm and staring straight into the horizon where the moonlight bounced off your eyes making them illuminate and sparkle. Arthur came up the stairs to the helm and up behind you and gently placed his hands on top of yours.

The sudden race back to reality made you jump a little as you realized both his hands were gently on top of yours. A bit of red crossed onto your face at his closeness. Over the past weeks you two had been getting closer, even more so this week. But the thought of ever having a relationship with him just seem so close, but so far away at the same time. You would be going back to a normal routine like always when the festival ended, and he would be back at sea doing his own thing and writing back to you. It did not seem fair for you two to be apart so long. You realized just how much you loved having him for company, even though it's been such a short time.

He stepped a bit closer to you, still holding your hands gently and gazing out into the open sea. The feathers in his hat gently blowing in the light breeze.

"It be very beautiful out tonight eh?" He said smiling.

You tried to find some words, but weakly managed to say, "A-aye." Heart pounding at how close he is to you.

"It's a shame that tonight is the last night o the festival, " he said, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess everyone will be leaving soon. Probably either tomorrow or the next day," you replied still staring off into the wide horizon. "Then it'll be the same routine every day until the next festival that comes along," you said out loud without thinking.

He sighed a bit still smiling and put his face next to yours. You could swear that he must be hearing your heart pound, or maybe his was pounding just the same as yours. Either way, a thumping festival of emotions were going on. You were unsure on how to go about this sort of thing anyways. Since you had not ever given a man the time or day like you had with the dear Captain.

"Or maybe, you could come wit me?" He said hopefully.

At that thought, you turned your head a bit to the right where his was against yours and stared as straight as you could into his eyes. Those green, illuminated orbs that seemed to shine in a certain way only for you. A way that would make your heart melt in a split second. When you looked into his eyes, you could tell he really meant what he asked, no joking or anything. But at the same time, it seemed as though it could never be. What would his crewmen say? What if danger were to strike? You did not know how to handle weapons of any kind, and would feel like a burden when it came to defending the ship and trying not to be in the way.

Before you could even muster an answer, loud shouts and voices could be heard. A few crewmembers of another ship were coming closer, and you knew you should probably get off his ship before his crewmates come back. Who knows would might happen if some of his crew came back. Maybe he'd kidnap you like he said he would. Lovely.

You both snuck off the ship and onto the pier and hid behind some crates. Like school children playing hooky you both tried not to giggle as you both were waiting for the crew to hurry up so you could leave. Sneaking around in the dim moonlight with dawn a bit of ways ahead, you both managed to make it back to the tavern. Saying your final goodnights, Arthur promised to stay one more day so you would have a reason to wake up and do something, and you just laughed at him.

No one was here, so you waltzed up to your bedroom and got all snug and cozy in your bed. Hoping to have wonderful dreams of you and the Captain. But, sleep was impossible. You just could not take your mind off the question he had last asked you on his ship.

"Or maybe, you could come wit me?"

Did he really mean it? If so, should you go? Could you go? So many thoughts running inside your mind. You were so confused and unsure. But the thoughts would not keep your attention much longer. For the next thing you heard would have you sitting straight up in your bed.

Shrieks and screams were coming from the festival island...


	7. Farewell My Home

*******Disclaimer****:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

*******Author's note****:** Different chapters may be different content ratings. And, feedback is always welcome. So I know whether to keep going or not. And "positive constructive feedback is always welcomed.

*******Pairing/Shipping****: **Pirate EnglandxReader

You sat straight up in bed, frozen with fear and fright. Unable to move any further, with so many thoughts running through your head. You kept commanding your body to move, but still it remained there in a frozen state. A statue is what your body had become, then finally, you managed to force yourself off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. Adrenaline and fear is now running through your body. You flung the curtains that were hanging over your window to the side and saw bright flames from the festival island. The island was not far off, but you still could not tell what was set ablaze.

Fighting with your instinct on hiding, your legs seemed to move on their own and go towards your bedroom door. About swinging the bedroom door off its hinges, you started down the dark hallway when you ran smack into someone and fell back onto the floor. With a groan you held the side of your head, slowly moving your hand to where you had bumped it on the front. Eyes watering a little from the now throbbing pain, you saw a shadowy figure and immediately scrambled up to find that it was your friend Sarah. She had come back a little before you and was checking to see if anyone was here. She, too, was rubbing her forehead.

"W-wh-at's going on?" Sarah stammered as she finally stood up and holding onto your arm.

You were just as scared and dumbfounded as she was. You did not know either, but not sure on what to do. "I-I-I dunno, I didn't even KNOW anyone was here. I thought I was the only one. And you scared me to death! I thought someone broke in and," you stopped when you heard a loud thunderous boom.

You both ducked to the ground and then crawled to the nearest, unoccupied room where a window was blazing with sunlight from the fires across the sea. You both just stared, unblinking and unable to muster any words. Time seemed to have stopped in your minds, and yet, everything seemed to be moving slowly. The fires seemed to be slowly crawling up some invisible vine to reach the night sky, and dawn was fast approaching. However, Sarah shook from her gaze and took you by the hand and led you down the stairs carefully. Unsure of what is really going on, you still wanted to be cautious in case there were looters that might be in the tavern. There were none and you both finally made it to the door and walked outside, slowly, to the side of the building to try and see.

That's when you could hear some local people, who had come to settle in for the night, start yelling and calling to one another for assistance in putting out that fire. Anyone who was not passed out and drunk started sprouting from nooks and crannies and buildings. All running towards the flames that seemed to be engulfing something. But what? Knowing that it was not a raid, Sarah and you began to move towards the docks where the small ferries would be waiting to take any able bodied men to the island to help put out the flames. You reached the dock line and men were scrambling in every which away to get to a ferry. You tried asking questions, but no one seemed to stop and try to explain anything. Until you heard someone shouting that a few ships carrying fireworks were on fire and were about to explode. One of the ships had, which is why you both had heard that thunderous boom earlier. All of the major fireworks had been used in the nightly displays. Only the smaller ones, that were not used, were on the ships, and were about to make an extravagant view for any spectators watching, within a safe distance.

You wanted to help, but knew that an explosion like that would cause some serious damage if you were caught near it. Before another thought entered your mind, hand was on your shoulder; making your shriek and turning around in surprise. A panting Captain Kirkland was right behind you with wild eyes and messy bed hair. Just seeing that you were okay slowed his breathing down some. His stunned face seemed frozen until he started to relax.

"Aye, luv. I thought sumt'in' ad 'appened to ye when I couldn't find ya in the tavern," he said still breathless from the sudden rush of being awoken and running around like a crazed chicken with its head cut off. "I think ye should be gettin' back inside where it's safe."

You brushed his arm off your shoulder and replied, "What about you? And did you wake up from that big boom from that other ship that had exploded?" You were curious on how he woke up, but figured one of his men might've told him.

"Aye, I 'eard the boom, but some of me men 'ad come back when all 'ell broke loose," he said as calmly as he could. "I figured I'd go try to help, but I wanted to make sure ye were all right, along wit yer friends. I take it Mrs. M didn't come back yet?"

"No, just Sarah and I were there. They might be helping to put out the flames...or now try to get away. I just hope no one was hurt from that blast," you said worriedly.

Captain Kirkland understood, he was hoping the same thing. But tried to act strong and brave in front of you girls. Another ship set off a loud explosion and more screams were heard. Now, anyone who was over there stopped trying to put out the flames and were running in the opposite direction. Trying to get away and just let the flames take over. It was hard to make out any single person among the many that looked like ants.

"There be a ferry left, I'm gonna go see if I can 'elp and find Mrs. M. Ye girls stay 'ere and go back to the tavern, k?" He asked and looked deep into your eyes.

You nodded, and watched him go with several of his men and others to go across the sea to the island. Soon he was out of your sight and onto the island, after that, you both just stood there; forgetting what he had said. The flames kept burning and burning, then you both decided to go back to the tavern, hoping that some of the other girls, who sometimes stayed there, would have come back. Just before you rounded the corner to go to the door, you stopped dead in your tracks; Sarah bumping into you. What you saw next, you were not ready for.

"what are you stopping for?" Sarah asked confused.

You spun around and planted your hand over her mouth to tell her to be quiet, and had the other hand with a finger on your lips. She quieted and you both peered around the corner.

Around the corner you saw black shadowy figures going in and out of shops. Looters. This was planned. They had knocked out most of the lampposts in the area. Using as few lights as possible. Glass to the shops had been broken, doors were kicked in. Anything they could carry off was in their arms. Then one of them was making his way towards you. Both of you backed up slowly and started towards another building. There was no way either of you were going to even try to fight. It was a good thing you both had left when you did. You were making your way to the other docks slowly, when you heard a girl screaming. You both looked back and tried to follow the scream. It was another tavern girl who worked with you. You almost always had a hard time remembering her name for some reason.

Haley, that was her name. All you both could do was watch as a few men covered her mouth and took her away kicking and thrashing around until she was bound and gagged to make her still; then took her off. A few more women were being taken back as well. Sarah covered her own mouth with tears in her eyes, knowing there was nothing either of you could do. These pirates, you knew were not customers. You could remember all of your customers faces, but you had never seen any of them, that you know of wit the small amount of light glowing onto them.

That's when you both decided to make a break for it back to the docks. Unsure of just how far inland the looters had come, and where they all were. You both were getting close to your destination when you noticed something was off. You both were relatively the only ones on the island. There were no more ferry boats to get on and the only way over was either swimming, or flying. Flying was out of the question. That's when you noticed that there was no way you could swim that far. Even if you could, what a shark or some other sea critter came up to take a nibble on you? There seemed to be nowhere to hide or even get word to the other island on what's happening. Confusion and hysteria were starting to fester into your mind. Sarah was looking around for anything that was afloat for both of you to stay on. She had gone a little ways down when a shadowy figure grabbed you unexpectedly by the arm. You turned around and saw it was one of the plunderers. You started to yell and kick him. You kicked him right where it counted, but he still had a grip on you. Sarah came up from behind and busted a big glass bottle over his head; making him loose his grip on you.

The last boat exploded and flame were going in every direction. You took a quick glance at the water and noticed there were ferry boats heading your way. Maybe some of the screams from the girls being taken away had caught the ears of some of the people over there. The pirate who had grabbed your arm was knocked out on the ground with some blood coming from his head. So you both moved down, the islands shore and started yelling as loud as you could to the people on the boats. Waving your arms furiously and sweating your lives out from doing so. They were getting closer now, and you noticed a few more of the plunderers were either going back to whatever ship they were on or finishing up grabbing what they could. Some of them started setting the buildings on fire. Sarah was still screaming at the people in the oncoming boats and you noticed the direction of where the plunderers were going. They were going to the opposite side of where the regular privateer and merchant ships were. Some of their ships were starting to catch fire and flames were turning more bright with the dawn.

Finally, when a few men who had been helping on the other island arrived, you both tried frantically to tell them what happened. That's when everything started getting more chaotic. They grabbed what they could and started after the thieving dogs. However, there was more than one ship apparently. It seemed like a whole armada of scoundrels had decided to take the small islands when everyone was off guard. You were hoping to see Captain Kirkland coming in at any moment, but there was no sign of him anywhere. You did realize just how close you and Sarah had gotten to the other side of the island. There was no point into going to the other island because that's when canon fire could be heard. Just 100ft from you a straight line of hay, fire and anything in the balls path was destroyed. Your heart dropped and Sarah and you started running in any direction you could to hide.

That's when someone grabbed your hair from behind and covered your mouth with a cloth. You were trying to fight but someone else grabbed your hands and bound them. The most unthinkable thoughts were running through your mind. You didn't know what to do except try to keep fighting. You were about to pass out when your body fell limply to the ground. The next thing you knew, you were out like a light.

Gun fire, canon fire, swords slashing, screams, yelling, the sound of the roaring waves hitting the shores; everything dancing into a swirl inside your head. Soon, it all started to dwindle down to wear there was only a back and forth rocking sensation. Waves lapped up the sides of the ship gently, and the wind blew its course.

You slowly, ever so slowly started to open your eyes. Blurred vision is what you had to wake up to. You started to moan a little bit out of pain. A throbbing head was making you feel as though a rock had smashed into it. All you could do was move a little at a time. You had no idea where you were or if you were still in some bizarre dream. But then _he_ came to your side. It was your beloved hero, Captain Kirkland. He looked white like a ghost and you could tell he had been in the fight. Bruises and cuts donned his body. But he was smiling down at you, thankful you finally came around.

"Just take it easy fer a while, luv," he said cooingly. "Ye had quite a evening, or should I say mornin'?"

You wanted to talk, but faded back out again. When you finally reawakened, it was near evening, and you could smell some delicious food. You opened your eyes and tried to speak, but could only groan. Arthur perked from his desk and brought a plate of food over to the table beside where you were laying. He took a wet rag from a nearby bucket and squeezed some water out and placed it over your head. Nice and warm. You adjusted your eyes and could see more clearly now.

He smiled warmly down at you and asked, "'ow are ye feeling, luv?"

You carefully scrunched up against the headboard of the bed and replied softly, "My whole body still hurts. W-what happened?"

The smile in his face was trying to hide the pain behind it. He didn't want to tell you what had happened after you passed out, not until you were a little be stronger.

"'ow 'bout ye try to eat some, and when yer a little bit better I'll tell ya? Sound good?" He said holding the plate in his lap.

You nodded and tried to eat small bites of the food. It was delicious. A little bit of meat and vegetables. And a small glass of water to wash it down. When you were done, Captain Kirkland took it from you and set it aside. You tried to get a little bit more comfortable and just stared at him. He knew that you wanted to know what all happened, but he felt like he might lose it if he did.

"So, what happened?" You asked looking at him sadly.

He sighed and folded his arms, hunched over little trying to get a bit comfortable himself. "I dunno where to start, luv. So much 'appened so quickly, it be like a blur at some points. All I can say, is yer home is now in ruins."

Your eyes opened wide a bit as you remembered a little bit of what went on before you fainted.

"Wh-what happened to Sarah? Is she all right? Did you see her?" You asked all at once.

Arthur held up one of his hands to stop you from asking anymore before replying, "I dunno, luv. I didn't see 'er when I came to 'elp you. Maybe she got on one o me friends ships. We 'ad to scatter af'er I got ye onto me ship because the enemies armada was practically tailing us until they just gave up and left us be when we split. I figured they thought they'd done enough damage to our ships that we'd just sink to the bottom o Davey Jones locker. Our ships are in some bad condition, but enough to get us to a friends to get some repairs done. 'opefully yer friend will be there." He sighed before continuing, "I had found Mrs. M, but af'er I got back, we lost each other. I dunno where she be either. We captains let as many of the locals and other shipless crew members onto our ships as fast as we could before we 'ad to abandon everyone else. There were no options. It was either leave or die. And those scoundrels weren't going to win."

He then explained all that had happened when he went to the island. How he and others tried to save the ships, but once the fire reached a certain point, they had to abandon them. They realized it had been a plot of an attack after they caught one of the scurvy pirates from the armada. And they tried to get back as soon as they could, but were fighting off a bit of the enemy in the process. Then they heard screams and cries from over at the shore and realized it was you and Sarah and tried to hurry back. He said he was told later that all the other surrounding small islands were now in ruins as well. He told you that you had been out for a few days, and had been taking care of you, along with his first mate. But Captain Kirkland tried to explain this with as little details as possible, but gave you enough to know what happened. He didn't want to upset you anymore than necessary. Although, he didn't want to tell you in the first place, but he knew you needed to know. And now all of you were safe, for the time being.

You tried to take this all in, but tears started swelling up in your eyes. And the softness of the captain came out more than ever. He slid closer to you and held you in his arms. His strong arms that protected you when you thought he'd never come to your rescue. You could hear his heart beating, the warmth of his embrace and the tenderness in that firm and safe enclosure. And you just fell to pieces; sobbing and letting it all out.

After awhile of crying, you finally stopped and were only sputtering some. It just did not seem fair. First your parents, then your aunt and uncle, now your home and probably your friends. How could you stay optimistic in any way? Sure, you had the captain and his friends and hopefully seeing a few of your own friends to wherever you were going, but what if they did not make it? You felt so helpless, and alone. Even though you were receiving help, you had never felt this alone in your entire life.

For the next few days, you tried to gather your strength, and sanity, and tried to get up and walk around some. The Captain helped you as much as he could without smothering you like a mother hen. You were so grateful that he was helping you like he was.

You sat down in one of his velvet chairs and sighed with a smile, "Just staying awake seems to be like a chore nowadays," you said tiredly.

Captain Kirkland only smiled and sat down in a chair across from you, "Aye, but ye'll get be'er soon. Just gotta keep up at it. When me men goes to eat fer supper, would ye like to go up to the deck and get some better fresh air?"

You perked up. You had been wanting some fresh air, but were too tired to even stay awake long enough. You nodded, "I'd like that. Some fresh air might do me some good."

Supper time finally rolled around and the captain took you up to the deck, nice and slowly. Making sure you were not about to faint from the walk up there. You both finally made it up to the top where the helm was and went to the side of the ship to gaze at the horizon and the evening stars that were beginning to twinkle in the darkest parts of the sky. You crossed your arms and leaned onto the wooden frame and stared out to the sea. As did the captain of course. Both of you enjoying the smell of the breeze.

"You know what?" You said out of the blue.

"What, luv?" He replied.

"Irony, is such a funny thing in life."

He turned his head toward you and raised an eyebrow, "What do ye mean?"

"You remember what you asked me the other night when you brought me up here?"

"Aye. And?"

"I didn't get a chance to give you my answer, but now I guess it's certain."

"And what answer be that, luv?" He said smiling, already knowing what you are going to say.

You turned your head and looked at him, your hair blowing to the side. Those illuminated orbs of his, so enticing. Whatever could have made you doubt your decision in the first place?

"Yes, I'll come with you".


	8. Small Island of Nowhere

*******Disclaimer****:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

*******Author's note****:** Different chapters may be different content ratings. And, feedback is always welcome. So I know whether to keep going or not. And "positive constructive feedback is always welcomed.

**I humbly apologize for not updating this. I lost everything I had(_like notes, brainstorming ideas, etc._) when creating this, including this chapter, so I had to do my best to "re-write" it without throwing a tantrum. I am really pleased at how many of you are enjoying this and thank you for sticking with me. I hope you continue to enjoy it as I work hard to get your imagination going wild. :)

*******Pairing/Shipping****: **Pirate EnglandxReader

Lavender, the sweet smell of lavender. The sweet scent started to enter into your dreams and you dreamed you were in a field of flowers that were endless as the sky with beautiful clouds drifting weightlessly. Suddenly, everything seemed to swirl and blur all around you; and you found yourself slowly waking up, back into reality. You could barely make out the noises that were coming from on deck and you hazily looked up and saw Captain Kirkland gently rubbing your shoulder to wake you up.

"Time to get up, luv." He said with his bright green emeralds shining with a gleam in them. 

You grumbled a bit rubbing your eyes and pulling the covers back over her head. He made a pouting face and then just chuckled, knowing you wanted to go back to sleep; but that would have to be halted for the time being.

He started to gently pull the covers from you, but you just didn't want to give in and grumbled a bit more. "Aye luv, I know ye want to sleep more, but we 'ave to get off me ship and find a Inn to stay in. Then ye can 'ave a nice nap all ye want, aye?" He said tugging it a bit more playfully until you threw a pillow at him.

Giving you a sassy grin that you couldn't see under the covers, he walked up to you, "Much luv to ye, too, lass." And dropped the pillow on your head, then walked back to his desk to get a cup of tea for you. You took the pillow off your face and sat up throwing the covers off you; making sure to stretch your back while you were at it. 

"Where are we?" You asked while you yawned, trying to cover your mouth.

Arthur walked back to you handing you the cup of tea as a peace offering for having to wake you. "Far enough the enemy shouldn't be a worry. We be in a small village that's practically off the charts and is carved into a mountain made of stone...wit a few plants in case yer 'ungry." He said with a grin.

You gave him a stupid look, wondering what he meant.

He laughed, "We be on a island, luv. Ye must've been 'aving a good dream wit those loving looks yer giving me." He winked.

You held the cup of tea with both hands and just stared at him like he was the stupidest thing alive and then proceeded to reply. "Oh I was, you were my wife and were about to make me a sandwich. But I didn't get that sandwich because you woke me up and then gave me tea instead." You said as sarcastically as possible with a wry face.

Captain Kirkland just looked at you for a long moment before his eye twitched to where his mouth twitched too; thus, leading to a bellow of laughter and holding his stomach in the process. "Aye, so yer hungry. I'll be sure to feed ye till I 'ave to roll you around where'er we go."

You just made a pouting face at him and sipped your tea, mumbling, "I'll be sure to roll you over until you don't like it."

Arthur went and grabbed few bags that had some clothes in it and laid out a few pirate clothing attire for you. You just lifted an eyebrow at him when he sat them near you on a chair.

"Those be fer you, luv. Can't 'ave you walkin' around in a dress. I can't stand competition all the time." He gave you a wink. "Course, can't 'ave you runnin' around in those tattered clothings yer wearing either. I'm gonna step up deck fer a bit. I'll be back down to get ya when yer done changing, kay?"

You nodded and he left you to change yourself. You looked at the old clothes and hoped you could fit in what looked like something that would be snug on your figure. It wouldn't be very pleasant if those britches happened to rip in a very embarrassing spot either. You quickly slipped out of your dress and into those almost tight pair of pants, a large enough buttoned up creamed colored shirt, black dusty boots that actually fit, a maroon sash to go around your waist; and to hide a pistol if needed, and a dusty brown vest. Great, you were halfway to becoming a man, but, what about your noticeably long hair? You wouldn't dare cut it, since all women you knew grew theirs out long and never cut it. Then you noticed a small pirates hat with a feather sticking out of it on his desk. He wouldn't mind, you thought to yourself, so you put it on and right when you were fixing to go up on deck, prince charming comes down to get you.

His eyes are locked on you at how you look. You just give him a stare that says 'what are you lookin at?'.

He grins, "Ready?"

"Yeah. Though I feel like a man."

"Long as you don't turn into one."

You crossed your arms. "And what if do?"

"Then I'm turning into a woman. Err, anyways, let's be off this here old ship and go see the island til it's fixed." He takes your hand and leads you out to the top where you notice a few other ships besides his being worked on. "This be just a shipyard where a crew can come and get their ship fixed if they can't do it on the sea or get home quick enough. There be plenty of them, some are safe though. Just stay near me and you'll be fine."

You both walk through the shipyard and make it to the end where there's a wooden bridge that leads to the top of the yard that will take you to the nearby village. There's trees all around, and the buildings are built to fit the location they're in without destroying any trees or terra forming. There's a tavern, of course, a few shops, and some inns; along with a bazaar that takes up the winding dirt street.

"That looks like a good inn to stay at." He pointed to one that had a tavern attached to it.

"Uh-huh, I bet."

"...what? Booze, food, and something to sleep on. You can't beat that."

"Sure you can."

"With what?" He asked curiously.

"A stick."

He just looked at you funny for a moment before chuckling. "I promise I won't be drinkin' like the crusty buzzard I am aye?"

"It's not you I'm worried about."

"Oh, right. Then you can sit on my lap and we'll be fine."

"...or you can sit on mine." You teased him.

"As much as I'd love that lass, I'm a bit heavier than ye."

"So? Afraid I'll be a bit more manlier than you?"

"I might be more feminine that ye." A smiled stretched his face as you both stood on the outside of the Inn. "Well, let's go see our new home fer a while."

As soon as you both walked in a flying mug was sent your way and you both ducked. Typical tavern, so nothing new and two men sucker punching each other, hence the flying mug. A big barmaid was trying to separate them until she knocked them both out; but not before warning them to stop and take it outside.

She looked up to see you both and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, can I help ye?"

Arthur, putting on his sweet charm as ever. "Why yes, luv, we both need a room to stay in while our ship's being repaired."

"Aye, we 'ave room, just don't get rowdy and obnoxious like some of the others. " She gives him a look from the side of her eye before completely turning to show you both to your room. "What's your name? I swear I've seen ye somewhere before."

He points to himself. "Yeah you corn top." She says flatly.

He shrugs, "Captain Arthur Kirkland."

"I thought that name sounded familiar. I've heard of your tales, you old perverted sea cucumber." She chuckles. "Come, I'll show you to your humble abode."

Arthur leans back and whispers to you. "And here I thought she be 'aving sweet dreams of me instead." And makes a pouting face.

"No dear, that'd be a nightmare." You teased.

He gives you a shocked look that says 'how dare you say such horrid words to me' and you both go to a room that has a single bed; big enough for two, but, still.

"Well, here you two lovers go. Enjoy your stay and don't forget to pay." She walks past Arthur and stops right behind him and finishes, "and lap dances don't count 'ere, luv." Then walks away downstairs leaving you with a grin on your face and his face has practically fallen on the floor.

He turns to you when you're both inside. "The nerve! My lap dances would get us a MUCH better place than this."

"Aren't you all high and mighty and being a priss. You tell me to dress like this so I won't bring attention to us, but yet you'd do that by giving her a lap dance? Who said I was going to share you?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh, ye want one too?"

"No, I'm too tired. Maybe when you're done with your temper tantrum and I have the energy to enjoy it." And you take up residence on the bed for a while all snuggled in the covers leaving dear Captain all alone to fiddle with a few things in his bag.

While you're off in dreamland, and he refuses to leave you alone, he takes out his map and figures out the safest route to get all of you out of here and back to his homeland, to safety, without losing anyone along the way. Though it's proving a bit difficult for the time being.

After a few more hours of your snoozing you finally wake up with a tummy rumbling.

Arthur looks up from his work with a pen in his mouth, "Hungry?"

"Yeah. Think it's safe to go down and eat?"

"Should be by now. It's been a bit quiet since we came up. Let's get something to eat then browse the area to stretch our sea legs."

You both went down and, to your surprise, there were only a few people in there; either sleeping on the table from too much rum, eating or both. You both sat next to a window so you could see outside. Unfortunately, clouds were rolling in and thunder could be heard in the far off distance.

The same woman that showed you to your room came to your table. "And what would ye luvs like to eat? Though I know what you'd like to drink." She winks at Arthur.

"Oh why lil ol me would love a pint of it, but me mate here would like something...less filling. One of us needs to have a clear mind." He said ever so sweetly.

You just pursed your lips and gave him a smug look. "You said yours was ever clear?"

"Ah!" He gasped. "Well I never."

The old barmaid just rolled her eyes at the both of you. "I'll be right back wit his drink, that's his dinner and something special fer you sweetpea." She smiled and strolled off.

"So, do you have any information on anything?" You were trying to find the right words, but they eluded you.

Arthur just sat back in his chair, resting a hand on the table and tapping his fingers. "Hmmm, well, I didn't go out while ye were asleep. But, hopefully we can find out some info on them before nightfall. I know with the decline of this pirate era, a lot o pirates are trying to get their hands on whate'er they can find before going into hiding since the navy is getting wiser about us. Even the privateers are at risk it seems. Well, the filthy ones that is."

Just then the barmaid came back with your drinks. "The drink fer the lady is on the house. Mainly because she be a saint fer puttin up wit yew. And, anything special fer food, loves?"

Arthur grinned, but was too focused on the task at hand to keep giving her love harassments. "Aye, the tavern special. No seafood, I think we get a lot of that already on the sea."

She smiled. "Oh well that's too bad. Because that's all we 'ave." She gave him a wink and he smiled his pearls for her and she went off to get you both some delicious food. She came back not too long after that and served you both with fresh steamy seafood. "The best and the fresh. Like you you wonderful sea dog. If ye be needin anything else, don't be afraid ta ask."

You both nodded and smiled and she was gone to do her work.

You picked at your food, wanting to scarf it down, but knew better. "This really is good food. Makes me miss home more..."

"Don't worry, luv. Just keep hoping we'll find yer friends and ye'll be good to go." He was already halfway done with his food. Not really caring who looked at him while he swallowed his food whole, and his pint of rum.

"I just wish I knew where they were. Knowing they were safe and sound would make it even more better right now. But, just thinking about those girls-" Arthur cut you off from speaking further.

"I know how ye feel, but don't go thinking them thoughts there. It'll only make ye feel worse. And right now, we need to get the ship fixed and figure out a way to get back to safety before we're caught by 'em."

"But what if we make it and we're still not safe? What then?"


End file.
